Waiting to be With You
by SageoWind218
Summary: Epilogue Added. 'The harsh words of the Darkness, I can no longer hear...' COMPLETED Yaoi, RikuxSora. SEQUEL to 'Treasured Memories'
1. Torture Me

Treasured Memories was requested to have a sequel. So, I decided to keep the people happy. 

And I'm happy because I got my K.H. soundtrack today! YAY! ::Listens and gets many story ideas:: Tee Hee!

Kairi099, Baka Coconut, Tashua's Soul, Elle King, Zelphie, RainWarriorPrincess, and Heartless Kairi; Thank you for your reviews on "Operation: Mistletoe" and "Treasured Memories".

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft do, k? I am getting none of their profit!

Summary- After Sora is killed by a possessed Riku's hands, Riku vows to watch over the body of the person he loves more than anything else until the day he dies to join him. The road to death, however, is long and melancholy. 

_

'Waiting to be With You'

Chapter One: Torturing Me 

_

__

"Riiiikkkkuuuu...."

That accursed melodic voice echoed through the confines of his mind again, drawing him attention away from his current task. He knew the sweet voice was mocking him so childishly, and personally, the silver-haired teen wished it would stop. It was frightening, hearing that soft voice calling him over and over, begging him to take the path of death behind his late lover. Though he wished to, he was painfully aware that it wasn't his love telling him to be with him again. 

__

"Come to me, Riku..."

Riku wanted to block it out so much... To stop whoever was daring to imitate his lovely Sora so deviously. He knew it was not truly the brunette, for Sora died by his hands and in his arms five years ago, when he walked the 'smooth' road of Darkness. He changed his ways after Sora's death however, changing his insidious thoughts and ways. 

__

"Come...!"

Riku tried ignoring the horrid whispers about of his weak heart shattering all to easily, but it was so tempting to him. Soon after those calls of his weakness, the soft song-like tone of Sora would voice forth a cycle of unforgivable accounts towards Riku with so much reprehension that the pale teen could feel the black bars of his barricaded soul crumbling to the sounds of redemption. Riku hated both with an eternal flame that began to reside in his soul the day his Light's blood was found on his hands. Riku didn't want to let him go then, but now...

__

"Come to me to die, my love..."

It wasn't him. As many times as he had listened to it and wanted to believe it, he knew _somewhere _inside of himthat that was not Sora. Riku told himself that Sora would never want him to die in shame and anguish, but couldn't blame Sora if he did anyway, considering the fact that it was _his _hands that slayed him, _his _hands that held his as he drifted into everlasting light, and it was _his_ hands that laid him on the bed-like podium in the highest tower of Hollow Bastion. No one else to accuse but him in the silent castle of his lost soul. 

__

"You must suffer as I did..."

It loved to toy with him. It enjoyed seeing Riku squirm as it told him how he betrayed Sora, how he hurt the deceased boy, and how he was going to receive the ultimate penalty for destroying the sable-haired youth. Sora, from what Riku could recall so vaguely, saw that even though it was Riku's hand that forced the Keyblade into his heart, Riku was not truly aware of his actions at that time and place. At that time, there was one man who could take over the mind, if the victim had anger or a destructive passion. Riku was one of many of his soulless puppets, and Riku despised that man with every fiber of his being and with every step he take. 

__

"Riku... I'm waiting..."

"Shut up! You're not him! Not... him...!" The dark-clad teen clutched his head in furious redemption to the calls. It confused him to his very last nerve and he was so close to insanity that he wouldn't be surprised if he began cackling for no apparent reason. He yelled back to the bodiless tone, trying to settle the score with the torturer. "Sora would never want me to suffer!" Riku dug his fingernails so hard into his scalp that droplets of crimson stained his platinum hair. 

__

"Are you so... sure, my love?" Riku stopped cold as he saw a shadow form of his beloved walk to him, a sinister smile tracing its way upon the black face. "Go away!" Riku grasped the Keyblade tightly by his side in his belt before running at full speed to the impostor, ready to slice the metal into the ebony neck. However, as the advancing assailant neared, the shadow disappeared in a twisted spiral of violet-blood smoke, leading Riku head-first into the hard tile of the hallway. He cursed as leaned on the Keyblade, steadying himself as he turned to find the shadow farther down the hallway, the same evil smirk on the blackened façade "You're not Sora... You can never be Sora...!"

"_We shall see when the Darkness pierces what little Light you have left!"_

__

_

"Love...?"

Riku walked with unneeded precaution into the exquisite area where Sora's body had laid in for five years. Riku went into the chamber often, only to speak nonsense to the quiet boy who could no longer hear anything. The dark-clad youth would talk for hours at a time, losing himself in his opinions and woes when he knew Sora couldn't understand. Now was such a time. The reoccurring nightmare and plagues of the voices were becoming louder and more frequent and Riku needed the only comfort he had. 

"Sora...?" A pale hand took the cold one into it and shivered at the icy feeling prickling at the palm in a needle-like fashion. Sora no longer carried the warmth Riku used to know so well... now the brunette was nothing more than a skin of ice. He remembered Sora smiling at him so... exuberantly and pure that it would melt his cold heart in an instant that it formed. Riku adored Sora's admiration for him and couldn't help but feel protective of the brunette. Sora was so small compared to most that it seemed only just to preserve the serene aura around Sora's frame. But it no longer glowed in the evil ambitions of the shadow that covered Riku's eyes continuously. 

Riku kneeled down beside the podium and stifled a sob. He had never gotten used to crying, even though he had done it so many times in the past few years. It degraded him more than he already was, and that was something he was ashamed of. He liked being number one and he loved to prove competition wrong. But ever since the traumatic event that befell him in the history of Hollow Bastion, he still felt the stabbing at his heart with an emotionless swipe as a sexless laugh cackled in his ears, shaking the glass in the windows if it could. "Sora...?" he began to ask, wanting nothing more than to see bright blue eyes glitter happily at him in reassurance. He tilted his head upward to find the eyes covered in a layer of white skin, which infuriated him to his very core. "Why can't you be here with me!?" Riku screamed to the lifeless boy, placing his hands on the frozen shoulders and shaking the body vigorously. "Why!? _WHY!?"_

"_For you betrayed me, my 'love'...So you must pay the ultimate price!"_

Riku's pupils dilated at the opened eyes that was staring at him hypnotically. Darkened sapphires looked at him with the glare of a poised feline, ready to pounce when it had the prey exactly where it wanted it to be. _"You must die, Riku...! You must burn in the fiery pits of Hell!" _'Sora' whispered in a raspy inflection that had hate deep within each small, invisible crevice as he walked towards the alarmed teen. A hand grasped at Riku's throat swiftly and proceeded into choking him. "So...S-sora...!" Riku tried to pry the lithe hand away, but it was in vain as he was slammed into the wall behind him, ceasing all of his desperate actions. 

"Stop this, Sora!" Riku took the Keyblade and pushed the handle into Sora's stomach, which caused the un-dead to recoil and drop to the floor in a exhausted 'huff'. Riku stormed out of the danger zone and ran down the stairs, trying to escape those eyes that seemed so beautiful and yet distorted. _'It wasn't Sora, It wasn't Sora, It wasn't Sora, It wasn't Sora...' _Riku compelled his mind to say over and over again the phrase he was endeavoring to believe with a strained pant. He slowed to a stop to catch his breath once he reached the base of the flight of stairs behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to come face to face with an appalling sight.

'Sora' was advancing slowly down the steps, only a few feet from Riku. He had still carried the inert expression as his eyes pierced Riku's once more and chilled Riku to the bone. "_Riikkkuuu... come and suffer the death you deserve... And then you can burn in the Pit..." _The whispers seemed to carry a mix of voices which made the threat even more serious. "Stop using Sora!" Riku bellowed to the dead body before sprinting again down the hallway. He had to get away from the murderous being behind him that was zestfully employing Sora's body to scare and kill Riku. The running teen once again glanced behind him to find the impersonator no longer standing at the spot where Riku had left him. He came to a sudden stop, curious as to why the disappearance had occurred so unexpectedly. _"You.... Must... DIE!"_

Riku felt the hand on his throat again, undertaking the task to close his windpipe and sluggishly slay him. The nails pressed into the skin and tore through, letting out blood and allowing it to pool at their feet. "... W-why are you... doing..." Riku gasped as the hold constricted him to few words every time he managed a breath. "Why a-are y-y-you doing... this-!?" He reached out, attempting to touch that silky face that held no pity for the dying. Riku eyed 'Sora's hand rising above him, holding the Keyblade which was covered with blood... _Sora's _blood. "_Now, you will die by 'my' hand and by the very blade you killed me with!" _ "Sora... You're n-not Sora! S-sora, stop this! Sora! _SORA!!!!_"

A scream echoed throughout the closed walls, telling all, though there were none but one, that the melancholic cloud that had floated so silently for five years had passed.

_

The cool water felt so comforting to his horror-stricken face as he wet the pale skin. He glared into the mirror, gasping for breath and his pupils dilated in fear. "Oh, God... Sora..." He leaned his head into his hand as groaned in a travail agony. "Why do I keep having that nightmare...?!"

Riku looked into the mirror one last time before proceeding to the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom he was currently in. He plopped down soundly onto the comforting mattress and massaged his temples. "Do you really think I betrayed you, Sora?" Riku fell onto his back with his arms outstretched and he sighed in confusion and sadness. 

"Do you love to torture me?"

__

This... didn't go as I planned. First, I didn't want this to be so short, but I have exams tomorrow (3rd and 4th periods) and I wanted to get the first chapter up. I don't like the fact that it's so... short... also that I haven't even made it to the 2,000 word mark on my Word document, which makes me feel... bad... yeah... I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hopefully, I'll have a better idea on it. 

I already have the chapter name, so here it is. 

Chapter Two: The Miracle of Our Love

Another thing: Never type Sora being the un-dead and listening to a action/horror song off of the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. (Headphones on.) I was literally looking behind me, to the wall, trying to see if there would be an evil Sora attempting to kill me... There, I'm going to get ready for bed now...


	2. The Miracle of Our Love

All right, I decided to go ahead and make this chapter long. (I like long chapters!) The last one was supposed to have been a cliffhanger, but then I noticed I was only at page 3 and I decided to add that little bit. It isn't one of my greatest works (Neither was Lullaby in Blue, but it got a few reviews...) but it'll do. I bet you all are aware (those who have read "Treasured Memories") That I made a mistake in the last chapter. I called Hollow Bastion "Hallow Bastion". 'Hallow' isn't a word, last time I checked. So, my error. But I haven't gotten flamed for it yet, so I guess you all could care less. That's good. 

Thank you Kairi 099, Zelphie, Baka Coconut for reviewing Waiting to be With You and for Devil's Whore for reviewing Treasured Memories! 

Dec. 18-Tomorrow is the last exam I have to take, so if I do not make this the ending chapter, I will have much more time. But, my friend is talking about taking me and some others to a near by mall for her birthday (Right now, I will make this little announcement- I do NOT like shopping for clothes and shoes and jewelry and anything in that category. I like shopping for CDs, video games, and DVDs... k?) so I'm not really sure if I will have another chapter/story up during Saturday.

Dec. 19- I took my last exam today and am ready to end this chapter for you all, k?

Also, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Squaresoft and Disney... 

Onward to the depression!

_

'Waiting to be With You'

Chapter Two: The Miracle of Our Love

_

Riku awoke at the light of dawn when the soft pink hue covered him through the glass above him. He groaned, turning onto his side and trying to go back to sleep. The rays just brightened, and Riku was forced to wake. '_I really need to cover that one day...' _Riku thought as he stood and walked out of the bedroom. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head in a manner to wake himself further. 

The soft slap of his bare feet tinged the silence in the air as he went towards the kitchen. He glanced around nervously, remembering the nightmare the night before. He shuddered at the cold draft and the sickening look on his Light's face that played itself like a broken record in his mind. The hand reaching to grab the skin of his neck was inert and unfeeling. Nothing could possibly break through that sheet of ice this... Entity had surrounded itself with. But, the attack of the revengeful Sora only occurred at the time of his sleep, when he was at his most vulnerable. 

__

"Ri-!"

Riku's eyes caught the sight of a fading black up ahead of him and he stood implanted to his spot like a statue. '_No...No. I thought it was only a nightmare...! W-wait!' _One of his worst fears were answered when a glowing eyes met his. "Heartless-!" Riku exclaimed in horror, noting the pool of black that began to crawl along the walls and floor. Soon, small and warped bodies began to break out of the blackness, and several hundred pairs of yellow fire irises glared at him, looking for their sole target, finding it no where to be found. '_They must be... looking for Sora!' _Realization dawned upon his as the small army began its way towards the stairs that head heavenward and towards Sora's resting place. "No! You won't touch him!!" The Keyblade founds it way to Riku's hand and with a roar to match a lion, he lunged into battle, ready to fight once more for the boy he loved. 

The blade had met its mark to a fateful swipe at the front of the pack on the disastrous mission. Thin lines of violet smoke trailed upward, twisting around one another, leaving the defense slightly open. Riku saw that some of the enemy had turned back to him, and now considered him as a threat to their duty. He stanced again before bending his knees and pushing himself upward in a large jump. He clasped both hands on the grip of the handle, and hoisted the Keyblade in a devastating position. As he lowered speedily, he growled to them in a spiteful way as more fell to their demise. 

"You're all going back to Hell! Whether you like it or not!"

_

The same violet wisps slithered towards the ceiling and proclaimed his victory. He turned to a nearby window to find that the sun had risen quite high and since it was autumn, it was about two o'clock. He exhaustedly propped himself against the wall before sliding down in submission. He chuckled to himself at his success that had blindly been earned. Unfortunately, the Heartless that had come were Shadows, small but many and they hadn't put enough damage onto Riku to consider him in any danger of dying anytime soon. _'Oh, well...' _he thought gently to himself before his head slumped onto his raised knee in an attempt to take a little nap before he went in search of food again. 

__

'At least Sora's fragile frame is safe for the time being...' 

The Keyblade clattered soundly as the metal came in contact with the stone floor as it was dropped as though it were nothing. Riku gave a soft sigh before going back into the void of sleep, unknowing of anything that went on in the castle afterwards. 

_

As he slept, his pale face was distorted with discomfort as he began to relive the nightmare he had previously encountered in the dark void. The evil form of the Keyblade Master whispering of his deception to the brunette coming from the dead to exact retribution for what had happened to him in the antecedent of his life before he was locked away after his demise by his lover's hands. Those eyes that burned him to the core with icy daggers of hatred and betrayal as though they had been etched into those blackened pools of black and azure. It was torment, no longer being able to breathe with those gentle fingers and palm gripping at him, trying to drain every inch of life he ever had in him. _"Sora! W-why are you...! SORA!!"_

He screamed and flailed in his sleep, kicking and swatting at the invisible figure that had his throat in a death-grip. He heard the soft whisper of comfort and sweetness calling out his name, slowly bring him to a stop and calming him to a different dream. A lambent hand stroked his silver hair, hushing as though he were a frightened child. "_Hush, Riku... it's all right..." _it murmured in an strive to quiet the scared teen as he slept. Soon, Riku fell silent and only his heavy breathing could be heard between them. A feather-like kiss met his forehead and he vaguely heard a soft giggle in the dreamless sleep. "_It's about time you stayed quiet, my love..."_

Love...? He opened his ice-like sapphire irises to see who would dare call him 'love' when it was already taken by the one dead up the stairs that was near his current position. The person before him caused him to snap his eyes open try to draw back away from the consolation that was being onto him. He fell onto the floor on his side and then scooted away from the glowing figure as best as he could. 'No... No! Get away from me!" Riku glared as he seethed abhorrently to the shocked and hurt child in front of him. _"Riku, I-" _"_NO! _I won't listen to you! Not after what you've done to me!" Riku's gaze softened as he saw lambaste that blemished the perfect face of the one in front of him. A tinge of regret for yelling for no apparent reason struck Riku's heart hard and mercilessly. _"What I have done to you, I am not sure..." _the child began, a visible tear evident as looked away, not wanting to stare into the silver-haired teen's eyes that showed him much disgust and loath. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut short by Riku's glare that, unknowing to him, had eased into an apologetic façade. "Listen, I-"

__

"You don't need to explain..." the glowing figure turned to look at him again, and Riku saw the person he had been missing for five years. The tears that cascaded down a naïve face that reminded him of a younger version of a boy he missed more than anything. "You can't be..." Riku got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the crying boy, placing a pale hand on the cheek as he neared, unable to resist the silk-like skin under his palm. It was all too remembering, the way the eyes glittered and how the small sobs took Riku back to his days back on Destiny Islands. He was so overprotective of the small child that seemed to be picked on by every other child on the island and he still was... "Sora...?" The lustrous light that radiated from the boy appeared to have brightened faintly and the eyes that gleamed with tears looked at his hard cerulean ones as the head tilted to show the rest of the face. _"Riku..." _

Now the 'degrading' liquid drops threatened Riku's eyes he saw the smile of innocence and joyfulness some forth in an aura of light that mentally blinded Riku. He had waited so long to see that smile again that his heart had practically hardened into stone in its absence. "Oh, Sora.... I'm so sorry!" Riku embraced Sora tightly, afraid to let go. What if this moment had will cease to exist if he let Sora escape his grip? He wouldn't let that happen, not again... not ever again..._"Oh, Riku... I missed you so much... I love you... I love you..." _Their lips met in a needed passion that had been cooped inside of Riku for over five years and tormented him to his last nerve. It was the same caressing feeling that the teen felt that he had encountered all those years ago when Sora was on the brink of death and now... Riku felt the need for air as quickly as they had begun to kiss. He broke away in a regretful snort, opening his eyes to find Sora smiling sadly at him. "Why don't you have to breathe...?" he asked, poking Sora's shoulder curiously. _"I only have such little physicality left... You can touch me, but I do not have the need to breathe..."_ Sora giggled as Riku growled in the back of his throat, scoffing the entire situation. Sora's gaze of cheerfulness and relief turned into despondency once again and he looked into Riku's azure irises once more and he began to speak, endeavoring a possible way to put his presence into words. _"Riku, I'm here because I need you to get away from Hollow Bastion and me..." _

Riku cocked a silver eyebrow and tilted his head to the right slightly. "I'm not leaving your body..." Riku pronounced sternly, unable to see the harm of staying by the cold body was doing to him. "Why do you want me to leave?" Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders and shook him as he spoke. _"The darkness that drifts from the unlocked Keyhole of Hollow Bastion and the memory of me is driving you insane! You must leave before you get worse! Go back to Destiny Islands, please! The nightmare you keep having is the darkness that surrounds this place... Can you not see that!?" _Sora exclaimed frantically, knowing Riku had to leave no matter what the cost; Riku was going mad slowly and agonizingly as he stayed here with Sora's body, waiting for the day to die and be with him. "I'm _not _leaving until I die by your side, Sora! I made that vow and I have kept it for over five years, and I _not _stopping now! Please, just wait a little longer!" 

Sora leaned back, aghast that Riku did not care what happened to himself as long as the brunette was safe. Sora sighed and looked down to the stone floor again. _"Please... leave me," _Sora insisted quietly, gazing into Riku's eyes again. _"Please?"_ "No." Riku glared bluntly at Sora, who just sank onto his knees more. _"If that is what you wish... I will not try to change your decision... but know this, my love..." _Sora's glittering eyes changed into a firm stare, realizing the consequences to Riku's decision. _"You will die deranged and psychotic if you stay here... but your place is set with me... You will die on the Fourteenth of November two years from this current year... do you understand?" _Riku nodded and smiled, feeling the horrible tug of what was left of his sanity shrinking ever more. "I do... I shall die on the day you did in the near future..."

__

"Good... I will be waiting for you ever so patiently..." With a small peck on the cheek, Sora disappeared, darkening the hallway to its original state. 

_

Riku tossed roughly as he imagined Sora, split in two, tugging him two ways; one to the Light, the other to the Darkness. The Light was warm and gentle, but the Darkness was cold and enticing... Riku was torn between the two forces, unable to decide. He heard them both calling, telling him to come with them, but he couldn't make up is mind now that he knew what was happening; he was going schizophrenic and if he didn't choose, it would drive him to his death. 

__

"Riku! Riku!"

"Come and die... Torture in the deserving fire of Hell, my love..."

Riku screamed in frustration, pulling at his silver locks and feel to his knees in despair, unable to pick between the voices. "Sora... help me, please..." he rasped, his throat aching from a burning handprint around his neck. "Sora... Sora... where are you?" _"I'm waiting for you Riku! Riku, please! Come to the Light!" _Sora's voice was fading, until Riku wasn't sure it was there anymore. He looked and turned his head in every corner of the black haze that encircled him and found no trace of the bright light, not even a speck. 

__

"Time to die, my love... Time to die in agony and guilt..."

The Shadow Sora stepped through the haze and grinned ominously, the Keyblade in his hand as it was in the past phantasm. "No... I know you're not Sora...!" _"I may or may not be... but it doesn't matter now... You'll burn in the Purgatory anyway...." _The Shadow raised the Keyblade, ready to strike Riku in a formidable approach. "You did this little trick before... Have I not suffered enough!?" Riku roared over the whispers of his treason and demise, eyes widening as he looked on to the punishment he had to endure over and over again; reliving his lover's death. 

__

"I think not!" The Shadow laughed and plunged the Keyblade into Riku's chest, crimson flowing out of the wound immediately after the onslaught. "Sor-.... ra..." Riku fell on his back, his legs bent in an awkward position as he felt the blood ebb out of his damaged frame. 

__

"Riku! Riku! Leave Hollow Bastion! It will kill you!"

"I won't... leave..." Riku grunted to the Light, placing a deathlike hand over his heart, feeling the sickly liquid stain his fingers. He grimaced at the stickiness as he began to voice out once more. "I won't leave your side, Sora!" he choked, summoning all of his strength just to say that sentence without stuttering. Riku saw the lighted figure of Sora look at him through teary eyes and he heard a choked sob. He understood that Sora wanted him to leave because of his chaotic battle with his sane and insane mind. But he couldn't leave for himself, that was selfish of him to leave Sora's side. Riku then reached his hand out, trying to show Sora that he wanted him to take it. 

"T-take my hand... Sora-!"

There was a glint in Sora's eyes that resembled both fear and need. Sora hesitated for a second before moving to the hand, assuming that it didn't matter anymore. Their hands met and their fingers intertwined lovingly. Riku no longer felt that infernal pain through his chest as he held Sora's effulgent hand in his grasp. "I... love you..."

__

"I love you too, Riku..."

Then, light engulfed Riku in a tranquil sea that flowed similar like the ocean of Destiny Islands and Riku eyes caught the glimpse of the beach where they would play before Destiny changed their lives forever. He no longer saw the Keyblade embedded in his chest and he no longer saw the black clothes, but yellow and black together. He then saw something kneeling by him in the corner of his eye. He turned to find Sora in his regular garments of red, blue, and white and was grinning graciously as he held out his hand to Riku in means of the silver-haired teen to take it. Riku gave a pleasant smirk back and took the lithe hand as Sora had done his prior to the change of scenery. Sora opened his lips and said the words Riku had wanted to hear for so long...

...

__

"Welcome home, my love..."

_

Riku smiled, happy that he had finally had a night of sleep without that painful feeling in his chest now that he had seen his lover and his home again.

__

"I'm glad to be back with you..."

__

Ending Notes:

Aw, how sweet... Yes, I did finish this chapter in one day. I finished exams and I know I passed to with the highest grades out of my class! Yay! 

Now, I bet you're all wondering why Sora and Riku can touch when Sora is dead... I don't know... My guess is that because Riku _wants _Sora to feel his touch, Sora can. But in other words, I don't know... I needed a cute scene to fill in the space because basically, I'm kind of running out of ideas. 

Also, I will end this story in the next chapter. And it will not be done Saturday because I am going shopping with my friend (read earlier notes). So, I would look for it about Monday because I start Christmas break. Okay?

Oh yeah, I would also like to say that listening to "March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra" on the second disc off of the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack gave me a bit of help on the last scene. And "Always on My Mind" and "Miracle" helped the cute scene between dead Sora and Riku when Sora comes to tell Riku to leave. Heck, I wouldn't stay there of a dead person came and told me to leave! My bags would be packed two seconds after they'd tell me, but hey, that's me for all of you!

The three songs named in the previous paragraph are owned by Disney and Squaresoft!

Whew!


	3. My Last Breath

I finally got off of my lazy bum and I decided I needed to get the last chapter up before I go crazy. ^__^ Finally! 

Also, another reason I was kind of busy was Saturday's events. After shopping with my friends, I went to go see "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King." I did a story on a few of the scenes I cried most at. This woman and I talked about how stupid some of the people were... And the dwarf(Gimli) has always been a good laugh, so, you can read Elven Angel (slash/yaoi theme) by clicking on my author link at the top of the page and scroll down until you find "Elven Angel", or you could search. But, heed this, it's the crappiest thing I have EVER done and I warn you ALL! Thank you!

Thank you Kairi099, Zelphie, and whoever else has read it for your reviews! Also, thank you Aika Ishtar for reviewing "Treasured Memories"! And thank you Slytheretta, Fire Eagle, and Keiran for reviewing Elven Angel!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED ANYTHING OF MINE! Whew... I doubt everyone will see this but, what the heck, I have to put it up...

Also, as a side note, I probably won't be able to continue anything after Christmas till about New Year's maybe? I'm leaving for family the day after Christmas. Okay? Okay.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft and Lord of the Rings (I talked about so I have to give its copywriter) is owned by Tolkien and New Line Cinemas and blah, blah, blah... k?

_

"Waiting to be With You"

Chapter Three: My Last Breath 

_

Inhaling what air his exhausted lungs would take, Riku clutched his chest in agony for the pain had reached new limits and was destroying him with each moment that sluggishly passed. He knew it would come, he knew this day was nearing, but he never comprehended the pain he would feel when it was time for him to leave the world and enter the realm of death. His icy eyes searched endlessly throughout the chamber's black ambiance and each time they looked through a new crevice, all they found was a hollow abyss. The ache in his chest increased and he panted harder, unable to get the comfort he needed. Why was he in so much pain? He had done nothing but train in case intruders trespassed through Hollow Bastion, and that seemed most unlikely to be the reason he was in such ailment. _'Sora... Sora... Sora...' _repeated itself in Riku's mind over and over again until he screamed in an anguishing sickness that echoed throughout the corridors of the castle. He was dying, slowly but surely.

__

"You will die on the Fourteenth of November two years from this current year... do you understand?"

Sora's predictions were true... it _was _the Fourteenth of November two years after Sora had brought the message of his death, and Riku felt every once of the waiting in his heart. He let his other hand snatch the cold one near him and he clasped it with such strength that it seemed that the limb would break because of such pressure. "Sora....! S-sora!" Riku yelled as he let out everything he had in that name that brought him comfort for only a few short seconds. Death then gripped his lungs and heart again and the silver-haired teen dropped his head, sweat sliding down his face. He was hearing those noises again... Those voices that called him into the Darkness more and more as he digressed away. He had even seen formless shapes glide about the walls because of his insanity and they each tore his sane mind each day with swooping claws that were only visible in his eyes. Now, he swore he saw red, luminescent eyes piercing his very soul as they looked upon his dying body. 

__

"Riku... Riku... Accept your fate and come into the Darkness of your soul... you will be spared of this torment if you do..."

"Stop... mocking me... you foul cr-creature-!" The talons swiped at him again for his rejection to their wishes. He knew that if he took another invisible strike, he wouldn't be able to stand the torture. He was completely aware that there was only a thin line between sane and insane in his mind that battled constantly to be victorious over the other. His demented side would cause him to cackle for no reason at all, and it scared him at how frequent it was becoming. "I'll leave this damned world... i-if it's the last thing that... I... ever do!! I will... I will be with... Sora..." Riku gasped and his eyes shrank as his chest raged harder about, which caused more torment to Riku. "Why... won't it... end!?" 

__

"Come to me Riku... my love..."

"Sora-!?" 

Everything swirled in many colors and hues as Riku stood shakily, balancing himself on the podium as he did so. He turned to the door that was shut behind him and saw the lambent figure of his love with opened arms and a large smile on his face. _"Let's go home, Riku..." _Sora whispered into the autumn air of the opened windows as the breeze brought in the red and gold leaves off of the trees in the courtyard. They danced around Sora and Riku's still forms and carried their joy until they fell onto the floor, silent and dormant. "Sora.... Is it... t-time?" Riku limped forward and used the Keyblade as a 'cane' to propel himself to the brunette's position. A smile turned into a cheerful grin and the spiky sable hair bounced as the boy's head nodded playfully, happy that he and his lover would be together for the rest of eternity. _"Yes! Yes, it is time for you to come to me... and stay with me forever..." _Sora embraced Riku warmly and all pain withered and died in the smaller youth's touch. _"It has been seven long years... but your place is ready to accept you..."_

Riku let his head fall back as he felt himself leaving his body, leaving the world he knew all too well, and leaving his promise fulfilled. He smirked slightly, unable to imagine the beauty of the Light he was about to enter. He felt a split between his body and his spirit, which was struggling to break free of reality's hold. _"I love you, Riku..."_

"I love you, too..."

_

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say;

"Please, oh baby, don't go,"

Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go-

You're giving me

Too many things 

Lately

You're all I need,

You smiled at me and said;

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?"

When we are older, you'll understand,

What I meant when I said;

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say;

"Please, oh baby, don't go,"

Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight...

It's hard to let it go...

So Simple and Clean...

The daily things (Like this is that and what is what...)

That keep us all busy,

Are confusing me,

That's when you came to me and said;

"Wish I could proved I love you,

But does that mean I have to walk on water?"

When we are older, you'll understand

It's enough when I said; "So,

And maybe, some things are that simple."

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say;

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go...

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning, 

Is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before...

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say;

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go...

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning, 

Is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before...

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning, 

Is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before...

_

"The door has opened... Now we can venture outside of the island... into the outside world!" Riku exclaimed as if he didn't have a care in the world. He wasn't worried about Kairi, knowing she could take care of herself when the time came. "What are you talking about... Where's Ka-" Sora was cut off as Riku flashed a soothing smile to Sora. "She's coming with us... But we might never be able to come back here... do you know that, Sora?"

They might never be able to come back... he knew that they would meet danger and peril in their adventure away from home and away the safety of their parents. "This may be our only chance, Sora! We can't let fear stop us... I'm not afraid of the darkness!" And as if by cue, a shadow-like wave surrounded the two, and as it plunged downward, a tanned hand reached out for a pale one. A terrified scream "Riku!"

A relieving look came upon the brunette's features as he saw Riku reach out for him, calling out his name repetitively as he lunged forward to grab the other's hand. Sora stretched his arm as far as it could to grab Riku. But in Riku's place, a blinding light flashed from their grasping hands. A blade soon took the place of the pale limb of Riku and it began to no longer glow. It was in the shape of a large key and made of gold and silver with a dash of magic. Sora saw this wonder as a gift from Riku... A gift of their hearts. 

"Keyblade...Keyblade..."

_

"We've been to so many worlds, looking for you and Kairi..." Sora glanced over to his feathered friend then looked away quickly, for the red glint of short temper showed in his companions eyes. "Really?! Never would've guessed!" Riku clapped his tanned friend's shoulder roughly, which almost sent the shorter boy into the ground, had he not caught his balance quickly. "And Sora's the Keyblade Master... never would have thought of that," Goofy mentally smirked after his sentence, knowing how Sora was. "What is that supposed to mean, Goofy!?" Sora huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted like a child would. "Keyblade, huh?" Riku stole the Keyblade from the sable-haired boy's hand and examined it closely, trying to see if it truly was the legendary blade. "R-riku! Give it back!" The spiky chestnut hair swayed slightly as the owner of the sword Riku held tried to grab back his weapon. One step back, and then Riku smirked. "Catch," Riku threw the Keyblade in the air and saw the hand that seemed so soft to the touch wrap its fingers around the handle. 

"You're coming with us... aren't you, Riku?" Sora smiled at the silver-haired boy, whose heart seemed to melt as warmth spread through his muscled body. He smiled back and opened his mouth to speak; to tell that he was going to fight by Sora's side. "No! He can't come with us!"

All eyes turned to Donald's furious proclamation about Riku. "Why can't he!? He's my friend!" Sora glared back at Donald with an equal rage that Goofy backed away. He swore he saw fire crackling in their eyes. "He can't come, and that's final, Sora!" Donald was about to point at Riku to find the accused was gone. 

"Riku!?"

Sora began to run around alley, frantically calling Riku's name, trying to find him. "Nice going!" Sora stomped away from the two dumbfounded animals, tears running down his cheeks. He felt the familiar pain in his heart that accompanied him when he felt rejection. It was an ongoing hurt that he knew would never pass. 

Riku looked down from the rooftop of a nearby building as Sora ran out the area, crying the entire way. The duck had a temper and no remorse for hurting Sora like that... he made a mental note to fricassee the duck in hot tar and oil alive, if he could. With that thought tucked neatly inside a pocket of his brain, the silver-haired teen swiftly leaped from roof to roof, leaving the two bickering animals to themselves.

_

Footsteps broke through the heavy silence as a small demon began to walk and twirl down the uncurling hill. The music only the ears of the blue-eyed boy could hear played through the confines of his mind as grabbed a decaying tree with one hand and used it to swing him in another direction. He then felt hands taking his as he closed his eyes and let a soft breath lay with his hair. The stranger began to lead him through the dance of the love he had for the dark hearted boy he was imagining. 

Riku couldn't help but smirk at the ignorant, but cute face Sora had on as he danced with him in the moonlight ever so gracefully. After close inspection, Riku had decided to join the little waltz the demon was having all by his lonesome. With a mischievous grin, they twirled in a fit of dazed happiness, one unaware of the other. 

"And does he notice, my feelings for him... And can he see how much he means to me... I think it's not to be..." Sora began to sing softly with the words that seemed to come out of nowhere. Embracing the stranger that was Riku, and balancing himself on the tips of his shoes, he let his face snuggle into the towering chest that was above him. They both danced into the gray forest that lurked unknown creatures of the night.

_

"Stop!"

Gem-like eyes as blue as the ocean blazed with anger and sadness. Fists were clenched and shook so violently that blood not dripped from the torn skin from the fingernails biting into the palms. In front of him was scene the boy called "Betrayal". Riku snarled at the glare, but deep inside, his heart shattered at the anger that was in his friend's irises; the irises that were glaring at him...

-

"You must leave the past behind..."

-

"There can't be two Keyblade Masters... and the Keyblade must choose!" Riku yelled maliciously and it seemed to seep into the very bones of his rival. 'Two Keyblade Masters?'

"What are you talking about... huh!?" the brunette felt the usual weight of the Keyblade leave his hand and be placed into Riku's. A chortle escaped the taller male's throat and he held the Keyblade high in the air for the three comrades to see. Astonished, Sora's jaw dropped and remorse filled him... he had failed. He had failed his so-called 'destiny'.

-

"Forget for me, Riku... Forget the troubles of your mind and come to the light..."

-

The silver-haired male then grimaced at the fury coming from his enemy. This was too funny... and so much fun. And yet so... wrong. "You were just the delivery boy and your part's now over. Now," Riku reached behind him and threw a Wooden Sword over to Sora, which landed by the yellow-shoed feet. "Play with that." Sora then fell onto his knees in self-anguish. Riku was painfully aware he had taken Sora's pride and dignity away and he saw the vibrating boy let a few tears loose, only to fall onto the stone ground. Riku wanted nothing more than to rush over and soothe every sad tint in Sora, but differed against it, knowing the consequences that would befall him if he did so. "We have to follow the key, Goofy," Donald's voice cracked through the barricades of Sora's mind. He knew they were going to leave him... all because of the 'Special Key to open some Secret Door.' He didn't care... not like they cared about him anyway. "Sora...?"

Sora turned his head and saw Goofy kneel beside him and set a hand on the brunette's shoulder. A gray, melancholic cloud vermiculated around the black eyes of the captain of the king. "Will... you be all right...? I mean," the eyes shot towards Riku then back to bore into Sora's blue irises. "... you understand.... don't you?" Goofy's hand squeezed the shivering boy's shoulder. "You poor thing... on the verge to crying... it's all right.... You cry. We have to leave though... be careful. I'm sorry..."

With that said, the mage and guardian walked with the 'True Keyblade Master', leaving the injured and the sobbing alone. 'I'm sorry, Sora... I hate to do this to you... but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything wrong... or anything to hurt you more than you already are...' Goofy vowed thoughtfully as he walked away from his guarded. The one he had swore to protect the first few second he had ever met the boy from Destiny Islands, and the one he would probably never see again...

-

"The White Shores of Heaven are calling you... come... come..."

-

"Quit while you can, Sora..."

The furious and exhausted duo known as the Beast and Sora panted softly as they looked onward towards the three in front of them. Sora couldn't help but feel pity for Goofy, acknowledging that the Captain was being torn between his duty and his need to protect the innocent. There was a reason Goofy carried the Shield... for he was the Guardian. "No... I'm not leaving until I know Kairi is safe..." Sora still felt the stretch of talking about Kairi. Riku loved Kairi and Kairi loved Riku. It was obvious as daylight. So, where was he in all this? He was left out, his love for Riku the only thing keeping him alive, and his passion to make Riku happy. And if Kairi was the one who gave Riku happiness, then so be it. 

With a terrifying grin, Riku rose in the air and consumed by the shadow that the 'Belle' had recently been in. Soon, the shadow blinded everyone who was watching with a black light. It filled the entire chamber in a matter of seconds. As it died down, Sora saw Riku's attire had changed and was now holding the Keyblade high once more. He then pointed it to the youngest and chuckled. "The Darkness will destroy you..." Riku voice seemed to have an accompaniment of rasps and whispers. Still, Sora knew he had to finish at least one mission. "No, Riku! It can destroy my body, but never touch my heart! It'll never die for it will stay with my friends... as it always has with you..." Sora placed a battle-scarred hand over his heart and his longing gaze softened slightly. "It was always with you... if no one else..."

There was confusion evident in the looming eyes. "Do... you mean that?" Riku's regular voice, stripped away of evil and disfigurement, spoke unknowingly to the meaningful words. Had... Sora meant that? "Yes! I do!" Sora felt warmth fall from his eyes and down his red cheeks. Riku wasn't yelling at him! Riku wasn't mad or embarrassed, but instead he was accepting it. A true smile graced those pale lips as the dark light faded completely and lowered Riku to ground level. He let his arms open for Sora and they were gladly appreciated. Sora sobbed uncontrollably into Riku's well-built chest and clung to him as if there were no tomorrow. He couldn't believe this was happening... His dreams were coming true as he felt his chin being tilted slightly and felt feather-like kisses upon his cheeks. Everything had summed up to this tranquillity that Sora would never let go of... 

'Kairi isn't the one... I love Riku and Riku loves me...!'

But good things can never last...

_

"Riikkkuuu..... R-riku...!"

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Hands clutched at gushing wounds and tried to stop the blood from spilling more. Sapphires sparkled with tears and dread as they watched the dark blade rising up above them. Scattered across were body parts and white feathers. A bloodied shield that was cracked and dismantled sat in a large pool of dark red and beside it was a distorted mage staff that sparked slightly. It too was surrounded by its owner's blood.

-

"Riikkkuuu...."

-

The eyes changed back to their original form and they blink once... twice... then they gaped at the battlefield. Blood and agony covered the walls and floor with a sickening hue and smell. His irises decreased in size as he saw the most gruesome sight he had ever encountered in his life lying there before him, convulsing and trying its best to hold on to dear life. 'Oh, God, no...!'

"Oh... Sora..." Riku was now holding the almost lifeless body in his hands, which were bloody from the blood spilled in the battle prior. He had pulled out the Keyblade and cradled Sora in his arms and stroked his hair. "We were... supposed to be together..." Riku whispered into the ear of his love and then let his head fall into the chest that moved so slightly for breath that was escaping with each passing second. "I'm sorry..." Riku began to feel tears well up for the first time in his life. He had never cried and never knew how it felt. Now, he knew... "I don't know... don't kn-know what... what c-came over me... 

S-sora...?"

-

"Riku, please!"

-

"I love you, Sora... Oh, please don't leave me!"

"I have to... and I l-love you, too... Riku..." The sanguine covered brunette smiled happily, knowing his goal of telling Riku his feelings was achieved. He could leave now... "I have... I h-have to go... Riku..."

_

__

" I'll be there someday... I promise..."

...

Riku groaned as he was blinded by a permanent light that covered every inch of region they were standing in. His mouth fell open in awe at the façade that gave Riku a heavenly feeling of enjoyment. Remembering the voice that had called him through his memories during death, he twisted his upper body to the side, looking at the brunette who clung to his arm. "Sora?" he asked, turning to find streams of pure water, trees of blossoms touching the horizon, and a sunset setting in front of him. The sky was mixed with blue, pink, and red, casting a beautiful aura upon the earth around them. A smile greeted him as he gazed upon his lover. Sapphire eyes were filled a naïveté and rapture for the long, distressful years of anticipation for the joining of their hearts once more was finally done. The soft, pink lips opened to speak, and out came a melody of words Riku had heard once before, but they had never meant so much. 

"Welcome home, my love... Home where you will stay forever...With me..."

_

__

The End

_

Yay! It didn't take me that long! I used several scenes from "Treasured Memories" as flashbacks when Riku dies so it would take longer. I read through this to find any errors, so hopefully, it won't be that bad. Anyway, that's the end. I didn't cry for some reason... huh... I bet you're all going to complain because I used past story stuff to fill the pages. I thought it gives the story a but more reference. I went back and changed it a little to put Riku a bit more in the scenes, so it's not exactly like the original version. 

Yay! Yay! YAY! Christmas is in... two days! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

People, I want to do a story about "Simple and Clean". Actually, I wanted to put it in this story. (After you hear it over and over again, you have the urge to do something with it.) But I can't figure it out, so I might just do another story or something like that. Oh! I know! Well, I might put it... Oh, whatever, I'm putting it there. Ya'll know what that means! 

"Simple and Clean" is owned by Utada Hikaru. 

I don't know if it fits though... what do you think, huh?

__


	4. Epilogue: Dearly Beloved

Okay, I have decided to type an Epilogue for "Waiting to be With You." Why? Well, I _need _to type something. I am going crazy just figuring out story ideas. Second, I have to update this story because I posted the last chapter two days before Christmas and nobody saw it. So, I'm giving you all more stuff. 

I would like to take this time and thank everybody who has reviewed me from a certain point;

Treasured Memories-Kairi099 (x4), Zelphie, Heartless Kairi, Devil's Whore, Aika Ishtar, baka coconut, and JillyBean3

Operation: Mistletoe- Tashua's Soul, Kairi099, RainWarriorPrincess, and Elle King.

Waiting to be With You- Kairi 099 (x2), Zelphie (x2), and baka coconut.

Simbelmynë (Lord of the Rings)- Yamitano. ElvenRanger13, and Kaya-Marlowe.

When I added up these (including the x's) I came up with... about 22 reviews. So, added with my other LOTR story (Elven Angel- 4 reviews) and my Rockman/Megaman stories (Lullaby in Blue- 6 reviews) and Unwanted Paradise- 1 review)... I have an estimated total of about... 33 reviews. Wow... I hope I get to 50 soon!

This is a poem, typed while listening to Dearly Beloved on the K.H. soundtrack. This is the title. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the title of this poem. They both belong to Squaresoft and Disney. 

This is Riku's poem, like in Treasured Memories we had Sora's poem. Okay? Okay.

_

"Waiting to be With You"

Epilogue: Dearly Beloved.

_

Dearly Beloved...

Can you hear it?

The calls of Elysium* are speaking through the wind,

Telling us we are back with the one that we loved. 

A Paradise that can never be tainted,

No blood is ever spilled,

I am happy here with you...

I am happy being here, acquainted...

The water is crisp and clear,

And the birds chirp along with your chorus.

The harsh words of the Darkness

I can no longer hear.

Oh, Dearly Beloved,

I want to stay here forever.

With you, by my side,

With our feelings that have developed.

You used to be a friend, 

A _rival..._

But as I heard you soft words of your heart being mine,

I knew there were wounds I needed to tend...

Then, I slayed you unwillingly,

And then I vowed to watch over you,

Until the day I died of insanity,

Or the day my blood pooled around me coldly*.

My Dearly Beloved,

I feel your gaze upon me now.

I turn to you and smile back

And together, we laughed whole-hearted.

As I look up, I can't find

A shrouding black cloud over the moonlight.

The moon cascades upon you,

And your beauty is never blind.

I lean forward and kiss your silk lips.

I feel you smile

And your quasar* gleams

As I take you in sips.

Dearly Beloved,

I could stay here forever in your arms.

And even those stars wither and the sun sets,

My love for you is eternal and said.

__

The End

_

Yay! I am done! That was long... Okay, everybody, I have a story idea! But don't worry about, it's a Harry Potter one. But if any of you who read this who are fans, have you seen how many pages just Draco and Harry rated 'R' has?! That's a bunch. Anyway, Thank you everyone! 

I added the * for a reason. I have a little thing here that explains the word if any of you are confused.

Elysium- In the Greek or Roman Mythology, I can't remember which one, there was a place in the Underworld that was an everlasting paradise for those who were obedient in life. Also, Elysium in Megaman Legends 2/ Rockman Dash 2 is a place where there is no war, disease, famine, or death. But everyone there is pretty much an android, so, nevermind.

'Or the day my blood pooled around me coldly'- No, this is not suicide. This little sentence is talking about that _someone _would kill Riku if he didn't die the way he originally did, which was from insanity, strokes, and malnutrition. 

Quasar- a celestial, luminous, or heavenly body. 

...just an after note... this poem was horrible. I mean, it's hard trying to think of rhyming words for 'Beloved' at 8:00 in the morning! 


End file.
